Militia's best
by lazysleep
Summary: Even the Militia has a special ops force of it's own. Hear the story of Vyse and his Militia Ops as they help the squads , from the shadows. Please review.
1. Shit goes boom!

**Note: Just needed to practice writing longer chapters enjoy.**

* * *

The moon was shining down on a destroyed city, houses giant holes in the walls, some even collapsed, and bodies covering the street.

Four soldiers dressed in all black with mask on, moved silently in the darkness.

A young man quickly but quietly, spoke into his radio. "Lone wolf, this is Sky pirate do you read, over." The man waited for a response. He was met with silence.

Just as he was about try again Lone wolf reported in. "Sky Pirate this is Lone wolf the path a head is clear for now, the patrol will be back in 5, Over."

The man motioned for the others to move out. "Motivation get University and go set up the mines at the south exit." Sky pirate told the two in the back.

"Rodger." The one named Motivation whispered as they broke off in a run though an ally way.

The two remanding soldiers moved to their target, an armory. As Sky pirate was rounding the corner he got taped on his shoulder by Black eye, Black eye pointed to towards a clock tower. It hands were missing along with a large portion of the roof. Sky pirate looked closer and saw some Imps, if it wasn't for her he would have ran right into their line of sight.

"I'll have to get her some more explosive mission for that."

Sky pirate thought as he gave her orders.

He slowly made his way to the side of clock tower from the left and Black eye went inside a house that had high view point of the enemy imps.

Sky pirate had his back against the wall, he didn't want to risk a reflection off of his mirror so he gave a quick peep.

Two of the imps were sitting down on some rubble by a campfire, the third was seeking a better fortune lining the pockets of the dead, some feet away. The fourth ( the closest and last one) was smoking at the entrance of the clock tower. Exactly three feet from the corner Sky pirate was behind.

The Imp whom had no respect for the dead stood up laughing. "Ha ha, guy's this guy's loaded."

At last Sky pirate called Lone wolf on his radio. "Lone wolf, we got four Imps at the clock tower take a shoot at the thief whenever you got one, over." Lone wolf replied by shooting the man. He fell, his back slamming into the ground. The bullet went straight through the eye, from over 100ft away.

Thanks to her silencer it caused confusion for the other three. But only for a moment, so they had to strike fast.

Sky pirate took a knife from his boot and made his way to the smoker, whose cigarette fell out of his mouth at the sight of his brother-in -arms on the floor dead in a pool of his own blood, he stabbed him and he covered his mouth. Before the man could register what had happen as Black eye used her MAGS M3R with a custom made silencer to take the last two out. Total time 27 seconds.

"Good shot." He complimented Wolf over the radio. "Change your position to this location it should give you a better angle."

After He and Black eye hide the bodies, inside the clock tower, and Lone wolf set up sniper support they moved out again.

As they made their way to the armory Black eye took off her mask. Her face covered in sweat. "Jeez is this crap really necessary."

Sky pirate turned around to face her.

She had her wool cap on covering most of her brown hair with black lines under each of her eyes.

"Come on Wendy the problem wasn't the mask. You still have your cap on." Black eye a.k.a. Wendy Cheslock rolled her eyes. "You asked for the mask didn't you Vyse?" Vyse smiled openly knowing she couldn't see it.

"Maybe. But either or we got to hurry up and finish this or squad 10 is gonna have a hard time in the morning." She nodded and got her equipment ready.

University was checking the area yet again, obviously nervous to be out in the open.

She wanted to scream at Motivation to hurry up but she knew any attempt would be useless. "You don't need to keep checking every two seconds. If were going to get caught were going to get caught, nothing much to do about that."

Motivation said as he laid down another anti-vehicle mine.

Her grip around her gun tighten as she looked at the carnage around her. Their location was an obvious purge.

The ground was covered in Darksin corpse, they were blindfolded, gagged, and restrained.

The most disturbing thing was how obviously a little girl's dress was pushed up and her legs were spread. University wanted to kill who ever did this. "Relax there's nothing we could have done for them. All we can do now is make sure that 10 will be able to rip these Imps a new one."

Motivation said clearly trying his best not to look at the little girl. University herd him mumble to himself, what exactly she didn't know.

She heard someone coming. "Motivation." She whispered the danger evident in her voice.

He grabbed his gear and as quickly as possible without making noise, ran to hide behind the safety of a burned down house. Crouching real low as to not be seen.

One Imp, obviously drunk, made his way down the street. "Baserd captian who doeshh hat man think he is, boshhing me around." The imp nearly shouted. He tripped over one of the many bodies and fell on his ass.

"Fucking Darkshhin never goods for anythings." He stood up and nearly tumbled over again. He kicked the head of the body he tripped over.

"Your nothing, nothing ya hear me nothing!" He shouted , most likely spitting as well.

"I've gots you a gift, hahaha." He said as he dropped his pant's and begun to urinate. University was about to run out there and beat him to a pulp, but Motivation held her back and lead her around the corner. "What the hell are we doing he's-" "Shh." Motivation said as he brought a finger to his lips.

A few minutes later the imp came around the corner dragging a dead women.

"Your not nothing, your something." He laughed at what he thought was a clever joke.

As he passed them Motivation grabbed him in headlock covering his mouth.

"Stab him." Motivation said as the man struggled to get free.

His eyes darted between his captors then stopped at the knife University pulled out. She did a quick thrust into his heart and he stopped moving.

Motivation let the body drop. "I still got a few mines to place." With no real expression in his voice, he told her as he grabbed his gear.

University didn't replay as she stared down on the blood covering her knife, she quickly cleaned it off. She didn't like looking at the lifeless body. It didn't matter though what she wanted, this was war. But she couldn't stop staring at it. His blood was making it's way towards her boots, she stepped away disgusted.

She turned and went back to guard Motivation as he finished lying down the mines.

Ten minutes later Motivation and University meet up with Sky pirate and Black eye at the town's only hotel. It was more or less in danger of collapsing with the slightest breeze.

"You guys set it?" Motivation asked Vyse. "Yep were already to move out. Call up Lone wolf and tell her to get to the e vac point." Motivation got to work, grabbing a portable radio from his bag to call in to let her and the driver to get their asses moving.

They headed out for the e vac point. "So what was the target anyway?" University asked.

"An armory, don't want those Imps being able to defend this place long enough for enemy reinforcements to arrive. Once Black eye pushes the detonator squad 10 should have no problem." Vyse answered her.

Motivation, whose interest only came after he heard 'Black eye' and 'detonator', let out a sigh. "How many pounds Wendy?" he asked Black eye. Although you couldn't see it everyone knew she was grinning under her mask.

"10 pounds." Motivation stopped running and pinched his noise. " That would be fine for collapsing a building maybe but on an armory, really?" Black eye shrugged. "What can I say I love it when shit goes boom." Vyse chuckled to himself.

The silence was broken by Lone wolf urgently saying something though the radio.

"Sir you got a boogie on your six I do not have a shot, repeat no shot!" Vyse turned just in time to see an Imperial solider fire at them.

The man missed , but the sound of the shots just woke everyone up. "Run!" Vyse shouted as sprayed covering fire.

They took off in a sprint, as more and more men woke up and begun to take aim at them . "Well this sucks the mission just got loud." University said as she ran.

"It could be worse." Vyse said as he let off some suppressing fire.

As he reloaded, a wall below up to his left, causing him and debris to fly everywhere.

As he got up he could hear nothing but ringing , he looked around and saw nothing bust dust. He was able to make the familiar shapes of Black eye and Motivation. Shouting something back at him, as the blindly shot through the dust cloud, hoping just to at least provide cover.

He couldn't make it out, but he saw University coughing on the floor as bullets whizzed past her. He saw an all to familiar vehicle, it made his blood rush. He got up and ran towards Black and Motivation yanking up University on the way.

As he reached them his hearing started coming back. "Tank!" Vyse shouted as he caught up with them. "There is an ally just to the left." Motivation said as he took point. Just as they reached it the tank crashed through the wall. The machine gun torrent busted off rounds , as they dodged to their right down an ally.

"This way!" University shouted as she sprinted down another alleyway, the others right behind her.

As they were running University pointed towards the back of an old church with the roof caved in , as the tank and more man came around the corner.

"Cut through there!" She demanded. The Imps letting off a hail of bullets. "Looks like are heroes in trouble now." Vyse said barely containing his excitement , as he kicked the church's back door in, causing it to come off it's hinges. They ran through the church and back on to the main street. They found shelter from the raining bullets behind an abandoned house.

"Where the hell are we?" Black eye yelled as she took out one of the Imps.

University answered as she chucked a grenade. "Were just by the mine field." "That's good." Vyse pitched in. "Why's that?" Black eye asked.

"The tank got us targeted." Motivation said nonchalantly.

"Move out! Cut through the mind field now now!" Vyse ordered as he ran. Just as University left her position the house blew in a light of fire.

"Dame that's amazing. Again again." Wendy cheered. As the tank moved out to get a better shot it ran over one of the mines. The last mistake it ever made.

The wheels blew off in loud bang as fire erupted from inside and the canon begun to melt "I just love it when things go boom." Wendy said her eyes twinkling.

She ducked quickly as a bullet zoomed past her head. "Oh yeah I forgot about them. Can I do it now boss? Can I?" Wendy asked as she held an object the size of can in her hands like a Christmas present. Vyse sighed. "I owe you one anyway."

She gleefully pushed the red button on the top as a huge explosion shot up in the air till about 30 meters. Even from this far away the force of the blast knocked them off their feet.

"See that's why you don't use so much on a fucking armory." Motivation complained as he dusted himself off. "Let her have her fun." University said in between coughs. The rest of the Imps ran off to control the fire or out of fear of Gallion reinforcements.

The squad quickly made their way towards their e vac spot were their sniper support Lone wolf waited.

She greeted them with a simple nod. She was, as her name hinted , a loner often distant from everyone, even her squad.

They climbed in the escorts' vehicle a black APC ( Armored Personnel Carrier ). Vyse went to the front and tapped the driver's shoulder. The driver a seventeen year old Darksin boy named Monta looked back. "What's up Vyse?" "Well let's just want to say we need to go now before trouble finds us."

Monta shook his head and laughed. "You guys are never boring to work with." Monta said as he drove them back to HQ.

* * *

NOTE: Should I trash or save.


	2. Ride back

Vyse leaned his head against the APC's cold metallic walls, eyes closed. Toying with his glass eye-patch, lost in thought.

The APC made little to no noise, how did that work Vyse didn't know nor really cared enough to listen to someone explain the phenomenon. But the APC's silent engine wasn't what was on his mind , no Akia was.

Akia the cheerful orange headed girl he was never without, but how long has it been since he seen her. He came to this country with her, and to be honest they came here by mistake. Their vehicle broke down. So they stopped down on Gallia. It was bad luck that this country was being invaded. When he heard that they needed people to fight, he instantly wanted to help. It was against his nature not to.

After going through a short, and highly under fund, boot camp sessions with her, they were assigned to squad 7 under a Welkin Gunthor. The squad leader, Welkin Gunthor , was by all means a nice guy and Vyse knew Akia was safe enough in that squad.

But yet he felt like he abandoned her. Of course they write to each other still but he could never tell her what he was doing now.

It was again, bad luck that Welkin noticed his 'leadership' skills and recommended he lead his own squad to CPT. Varrot. He would have been happy leading his own regular militia squad, but the stars were written differently.

Around the time Welkin pitched the idea to Varrot, one of her old time military buddies got in touch with her. If Vyse remembered correctly Varrot's buddy's name was, Celio. Captain Celio.

He was good friends with Varrot and stuck up for her in those political military meeting,that Vyse could honestly say he hated. Those meetings, not Celio. He was an OK guy.

He was the one that proposed the whole, militia special forces crap. Celio explained that the military wouldn't even consider giving their Ops to the militia. In the end he convinced Varrot to make room in the budget for it, saying "It couldn't hurt to have one."

Celio did warn them that some people higher up wouldn't like having competition. So Vyse was promoted much against his say. He had to pick the members from a roster , that sadly Akia didn't make .

It pained him to not to be with Akia she was like a sister to him. But he did what he had to do for the greater good, even if it meant no Akia. Vyse looked over the roster multiple times. He agonized over who to pick for a week.

In the end he Picked Herbert Nelson aka Motivation.

Herbert was praised over and over again , from spotting mines and disarming them in seconds to holding off a platoon of tanks with only half a bag them. He had some bad rep too, stating that he is often to lazy to do anything. Despite that flaw Vyse thought Herbert would be a great asset.

The next one Vyse chose was Juno Coren - aka University.

Juno was also a squad 7 member, he didn't want to be with total strangers after all. But that's not the only reason. As a former squad member he witness first hand her intelligence on the battlefield. Almost as smart as Welkin Gunthor. And that's wasn't just on her profile,her test scores proved to be greater then the famous leader.

After Juno was Marina Wulfstan, she's by far the best marksmen of the militia and maybe the actual army, Vyse thought and still thinks. After reading up on her info he decided it would be to much of a risk not to have her.

Last was Wendy Cheslock her profile was ...interesting .

She has a natch for explosives and a love for them. Vyse was shocked to read that she blew her own house up, had multiple military arrest for fighting amongst squad members, bar fights and disobeying orders. Yet she was highly reliable, going back into enemy fire to save her friends. All her missions she ever been on were successful.

His head snapped straight and he was brought back to reality when someone kicked his knee. "Ow." He gave his assaulter, Juno , a crooked smile.

"What's the matter Vyse scared Varrot's going to kill you for a highly noticeable explosion?" The blonde asked him.

"Crap." Vyse said as he brought a hand to his face. Vyse completely forgot about that, Varrot gave him strike orders not to draw any notice to them.

"I don't get why we got to be so secret for anyway." Wendy said as she joined in on the conversation.

She was sitting across from Vyse and next to a sleeping Herbert. "Something about moral, I think." Vyse said as he ran his fingers through his hair , obviously worried on how Varrot was going to punish him this time.

It was Juno who explained. " We the, militia special Ops, are here to sabotage enemy camps and bases, take out any threat to Gallia. If we sabotage an enemy base and the squads succeed in capturing it, not only do we gain back land but also raise the moral of the soldiers."

Wendy scratched her head confused. "What? How?"

" Because if forts and strong holds were easily taken they believe that there is still hope to free Gallia. Which is moral. And there is a saying 'Moral wins wars'." Juno pushed her glasses up as she finished.

"Well that's stupid." Wendy declared. Juno shrugged. "What can we do."

A piece of the wall, in the shape of small rectangle, that separates the back and front of the Apr slid open, reviling cold brown eyes.

"We'll reach our camp site in fifteen minutes." Marina said as she slid it back in place.

"Your going to have to give Varrot the report Vyse." Wendy said a smile on her face.

Vyse's head dropped in despair. "I know."

Juno sighed "I'll do it."

"Really?!" Vyse chirped eyes brightening.

Juno nodded "Yeah sure" Vyse hugged her. "Thank you Juno. You don't know how mean she can be to me."

Wendy burst into a fit of laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Juno asked surprised by Wendy sudden action.

"I'm just remembering what Varrot did to Vyse last time he disobeyed orders."Wendy said as she wiped a tear from her eye."

Juno also begun to laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." She said.

"I didn't" Vyse pouted. "That shit really hurt."

Herbert awoke with a yawn. "What's with all the commotion?" "Nothing nothing, Herbert go back to sleep."

* * *

**Please review. How was it? Any tips?**


End file.
